The present invention relates to a non-lethal projectile systems and launching devices and, more specifically to non-lethal projectiles that deliver an inhibiting and/or marking substance to a target, especially a living target. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to non-lethal projectile systems including a projectile body, most preferably a generally spherical projectile body, containing an inhibiting and/or marking substance, multi-functional launching devices for launching the projectile systems the incorporate other utilitarian functions within the device, methods of making such non-lethal projectile systems, and tactical methods for using the non-lethal projectile systems in combination with a launch device that delivers the non-lethal projectile systems in order to most effectively inhibit, impair, repel or disable the living target in a less-than-lethal way.
Steadily rising crime rates have led to an increased need for technologically enhanced crime devices. Furthermore, excessive use of force claims against law enforcement have increased as the public is becoming more aware of and sensitive to the use of lethal force, typically by law enforcement officials, in situations where lethal force may not be required, such as in situations where suspects are armed with non-lethal objects, such as sticks, rocks, or screwdrivers. There is particularly a need for non-lethal devices that are capable of at least temporarily incapacitating, slowing, repelling or inhibiting a suspected criminal and/or marking such individuals for later identification. As populations increase, the risk that a criminal will be surrounded by or in close proximity to innocent persons when officers are trying to subdue him/her also increases without the application of lethal force. Whereas non-permanently injuring an innocent bystander, while subduing a suspected criminal, is acceptable, killing the bystander is not. Thus, there is great need for non-lethal (or less-than-lethal), highly effective weapons that may be used by officers and others to slow, stop, repel and/or mark criminals. Presently available, non-lethal devices include, for example, stun guns, mace, tear gas, and liquid pepper spray devices that impair the vision, breathing or other physical or mental capabilities of the target.
One attempt to provide a non-lethal device for delivering an inhibiting substance is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,614, issued to Fogelgren for a COMPRESSED GAS OPERATED GUN HAVING VARIABLE UPPER AND LOWER PRESSURE LIMITS OF OPERATION, which patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Fogelgren describes a gas-operated gun and associated projectiles. In one illustrated embodiment, a projectile consists of a projectile casing that houses a structure in which a firing pin is situated so as to detonate a primary charge upon impact of the projectile with a target. Deterioration of the primary charge causes the expulsion of a load carried in a load chamber. The load chamber may contain various types of load, such as tear gas, dye, flash-powder or wadding.
Another embodiment illustrated in the Fogelgren patent consists of a projectile casing that encloses a body member, which, together with a frontal member, defines a load chamber. The body member and the frontal member are attached so as to be readily separable in flight to enable the load to escape from the load chamber and to proceed to the desired target. In this embodiment, the load is buckshot or plastic pellets.
A further embodiment of the projectile shown by Fogelgren stores a portion of a compressed gas, utilized to expel the projectile, to be used to expel a load upon striking a target. Upon firing, an outer body member separates from an inner body member thereby exposing and releasing a holding pin, which holding pin prevents premature release of the projectile""s load. Apertures, from which the load is expelled upon impact, are sealed with wax to prevent expulsion of the load before the projectile impacts the target. The portion of the compressed gas used to expel the load is stored in a rear chamber of the projectile during flight, while the load is stored in a forward chamber. When the projectile strikes the target, the compressed gas is released, forcing the load through the apertures and out of the projectile.
An additional embodiment of the projectile shown by Fogelgren consists of outer members that form a container into which is fitted a breakable glass vile. Rearward of the breakable vile, padding is provided to prevent breakage of the vile upon firing of the projectile. Forward of the vile is a firing pin assembly against which the breakable vile impacts, as it shifts forward within the members forming the container, upon impact. As with the above embodiment, a holding pin, which normally prevents the breakable vial from shifting forward in the container, is expelled as an outer body member separates from an inner body member. This allows the breakable vial to shift forward upon impact, shattering the breakable glass vial against the firing pin. The breakable vile contains a load to be delivered to the target, which is delivered through apertures near the front of the projectile upon the shattering of the breakable glass vial. The vile may be charged with a compressed gas so as to provide a charged load.
Disadvantageously, the projectiles described by Fogelgren, particularly those projectiles described that would be suitable for delivering loads such as tear gas or dye, are complicated and expensive to manufacture. The embodiment employing pressurized gas to both expel the projectile and to expel the load upon impact with the target requires a great amount of pressurized gas, that is, a sufficient quantity to both fire the projectile and to provide the portion of pressurized gas necessary to ensure expulsion of the load. In addition, such embodiment requires complicated and tedious methods to manufacture components such as a microminiature ball valve (through which the portion of the pressurized gas enters the rear chamber upon firing), wax sealer within each of the plurality of apertures and a holding pin that must fall away from the projectile in flight.
The embodiment employing the breakable glass vial is also complicated to manufacture, because it also employs a holding pin that must fall away during the flight of the projectile and employs numerous structures that must be precisely fitted together to allow them to separate during firing and in flight. This embodiment also must be carefully handled so that the breakable glass vial does not shatter while being handled by the user. This can be particularly problematic, for example, when the Fogelgren device is being used by a police officer in pursuit of a fleeing criminal (or when used by a police officer threatened by a suspected criminal). Thus, significant room for improvement still exists in the development of non-lethal projectiles.
Another approach to providing non-lethal projectiles for delivering an inhibiting substance to a living target is suggested in passing in U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,379, issued to Kotsiopoulos, et al., for a PAINT BALL, which patent is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The Kotsiopoulos, et al., device is directed primarily to a paint ball projectile for delivering a load (or blob) of paint to a target, and for expelling the blob of paint onto the target upon impact, and is to be used primarily for paint ball sporting games. The paint ball shown by Kotsiopoulos, et al. consists of a shell that fractures upon impact with a target. Additionally, the Kotsiopoulos, et al. disclosure includes a only passing reference to the use of such a paint ball for delivering dyes, smoke or tear gas to a target; however, provides no mechanism for dispersing an inhibiting load upon explosion of the projectile, which is important for a non-lethal inhibiting projectile to be effective. Specifically, when the Kotsiopoulos, et al. projectile impacts the target, by-design, the load is dispersed rather locally. Thus, even if one skilled in the art were to act upon the passing reference to using tear gas in the Kotsiopoulos, et al. patent, the present inventors believe that such a device would be generally ineffective because the tear gas would not be dispersed to the target""s face, where it needs to be to be effective. Furthermore, as Kotsiopoulos, et al. is an unpressurized projectile, the amount of tear gas delivered would necessarily be limited to an unpressurized volume having dimensions of a paint ball. Additionally, the Kotsiopoulos, et al., reference does not describe any details about the specific type of tear gas, how to fill the paint ball with the tear gas, or any techniques to adequately disperse the tear gas upon impact with the target.
To elaborate on the importance of localized dispersion of loads carried by the Kotsiopoulos et al. projectile, Kotsiopoulos, et al. describe a device for delivering a blob of paint to a target dictating a relatively confined dispersion, i.e., a blob of about 3 to 6 or 8 inches in diameter on the target. This limited amount of dispersed paint in the context in which the Kotsiopoulos, et al., device is used (as a paint ball) would be ineffective as a non-lethal device unless the target was hit near the eyes in order to blind a target. However, such a direct hit in the eyes or face could prove dangerous to the target. In contrast, for applications where an inhibiting substance is to be delivered using the paint ball of Kotsiopoulos et al., wide dispersion is not only desired but extremely important, particularly when the projectile impacts the target with force, and the inhibiting substance (e.g. a tear gas) must be taken in through facial openings in order to be effective. Since the device of Kotsiopoulos et al., has a low dispersion, the device would require an impact at or very near the facial openings. Because firing even a non-lethal or less-than-lethal projectile at or within a few inches of a target""s face is extremely dangerous, potentially causing permanent injury or death, which is, of course, contrary to the objective of non-lethal projectiles, devices such as those suggested by the teachings of Kotsiopoulos, et al., would be considered undesirable by those of skill in the art to achieve a non-lethal inhibition of a target.
Still other non-lethal projectiles are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,009,164, issued to Grinberg (Apr. 23, 1991), U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,809 issued to Cuadros (Jun. 22, 1993) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,649, issued to Tougeron, et al. (Oct. 15, 1996), each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Grinberg describes a projectile that changes its shape upon impact with a target, thereby reducing the danger of penetration into a live target. For example, Grinberg uses a double leaf construction to facilitate rupture of the projectile upon impact. Cuadros describes a projectile that increases in size either during flight or upon impact to spread its force over a large area to provide a knock-down effect without body penetration, and Tougeron, et al., describe a self-propelled projectile intended to deliver an active substance to a living target. While each of the devices described by these patents attempts to provide a projectile that may be used to stop or slow a living target without causing lethal injury, all of the devices have proven to be less than ideal and some have even proven to be fatal when fired at close range to the target. They are complicated and expensive to manufacture, and they are variously difficult to use and unreliably effective. As a result of these problems and others, there is no widely commercially accepted non-lethal projectile in use by law enforcement or military personnel today that delivers an inhibiting substance to a target.
A significant disadvantage to the prior art devices is that none takes into consideration the need to deliver an inhibiting (or active) substance under fairly precise dispersal conditions to insure effectiveness thereof. When a target is impacted with a projectile delivering a substance thereto, to be maximally effective, the substance should disperse in a generally radial manner (or transverse to the motion of the projectile) such that the target""s face is quickly and fully contacted thereby. At the same time, the projectile should, most desirably, be able to be aimed with a degree of precision so as to be able to avoid hitting the target in, for example, the face. At the same time, the dispersion of the inhibiting substance must be sufficient that, for example, a projectile impacting on a target""s chest delivers inhibiting substance to the target""s face where it can be effective. Unfortunately, prior art projectiles, not only rarely contemplate these problems, but also frequently fail to provide for dispersal of the inhibiting substance to a target""s face after impacting the target at a remote area. Specifically, for example, while powdered inhibiting substances, in the view of the inventors, offer distinct advantages over the vast majority of prior art devices that deliver inhibiting substances to a target, no commercially viable device known to the inventors has ever been produced that addresses the problem of both accurately delivering the projectile to the target at a location remote from the target""s face, and dispersing a powdered inhibiting substance in a cloud-like, radial manner so as to assure that the powdered inhibiting substance reaches the target""s face. Yet, there remains a significant commercial market and tactical advantage to a non-lethal or less-than-lethal projectile that can be accurately delivered to a target, impacting the target in an area other than the target""s face, while at the same time providing dispersal of a powdered inhibiting substance to the target""s face, where it is effective. Unfortunately, using devices heretofore known to the inventors, targets are often able to escape and/or minimize their exposure to the delivered substance.
A further disadvantage to most non-lethal weapons heretofore known is that they either operate at close ranges, for example, pepper spray canisters, or operate at long ranges, for example, rubber bullet devices, but do not operate at both close and long ranges. The inventors are not aware of any prior devices that are both sufficiently safe to be used at close range and, at the same time, effective at longer ranges, such as 10 feet or more, e.g., 20 or 30 feet or more. In particular, the close range weapons are generally not deployed with sufficient force to travel further than a few meters, and the longer range weapons generally are not xe2x80x9cmuzzle safexe2x80x9d in that they cannot be safely deployed at very short distances because of the chemical/explosive nature of the launching mechanism. Thus, presently, law enforcement and military personnel are required to employ two different technologies, one for close range applications, and another for long range applications. At the same time, the advantages of using a single device for both applications are numerous, and readily apparent. For example, cost is a significant factor recognized universally by governmental agencies, but perhaps even more importantly is a tactical disadvantage imposed by the use of both short range and long range non-lethal or less-than-lethal technologies. Specifically, all technologies known to the present inventors require that a user make a decision as to whether a particular situation calls for a short range non-lethal technology or a long range non-lethal technology. This requires not only spending time to assess a situation in order to determine whether non-lethal or lethal technology should be employed, but also requires expenditure of more time determining which non-lethal technology is appropriate, that is whether the situation calls for short-range technology or long-range technology. As a result, non-lethal and less-than-lethal projectiles are rarely used by law enforcement and military personnel, and, when used, are generally used only in situations where sufficient time exists for the user to make the chain of decisions necessary to first select non-lethal technology and second, to select what range of non-lethal technology is appropriate. Furthermore, most non-lethal technologies are xe2x80x9csingle shotxe2x80x9d devices that require may time and effort to reload the device, reducing the effectiveness of the non-lethal device and the reducing the users decision to employ the non-lethal device over traditional lethal devices.
Cost becomes an important consideration in these tactical issues as well. Because two types of non-lethal technology must, using heretofore known technology, be available, many, if not most, law enforcement and military agencies cannot afford to fully equip their personnel. This cost constraint is further exacerbated because heretofore available non-lethal technologies, at least the ones that are effective, and thus actually useable, are complicated and highly specialized and most non-lethal devices do not offer a low-cost inert training version. Thus, training is costly and therefore, use is infrequent. As a result, even if currently available technologies could be used at both short and long ranges (thus presumably providing tactical and cost advantages), the actual costs of currently available devices is still prohibitive and therefore dictates only limited deployment.
Furthermore, there are currently, no effective projectile systems available on the market for delivering powdered substances to a living target. One reason for this unavailability is that such heretofore contemplated projectile systems are difficult to manufacture or are ineffective. While dispensing a powdered substance into a cup is straightforward, dispensing the substance into two parts of an apparatus that must subsequently be sealingly joined together, without loss of any of the powdered substance, is not so straightforward. Kotsiopoulos, et al., for example, show completely filling their paint ball through a small hole using a capillary. Such an approach, however, cannot be used to fill the Kotsiopoulos, et al. device with a powder, as it is known that powder generally cannot be conducted through a capillary as can a liquid or gas. This manufacturing difficulty combined with the aforementioned difficulties in insuring adequate dispersal of the substance, especially powdered substances, has prevented manufacturers of non-lethal projectile systems from entering the market with powder-filled devices. Today, to the knowledge of the present inventors, there is no heretofore commercially viable, non-lethal or less-than-lethal projectile for delivering a powdered inhibiting substance to a target. While powdered inhibiting substances are known, there is presently no delivery mechanism available for accurately delivering and dispersing such an inhibiting substance in a non-lethal, short or long range manner.
Finally, an additional problem faced, in particular with law enforcement personnel, is that an officer essentially becomes xe2x80x9cbogged downxe2x80x9d with too many physical devices. For example, an officer may carry a short range weapon (e.g. pistol), a long range weapon (e.g. rifle), a xe2x80x9cbatonxe2x80x9d, a radio, a flashlight, an inhibiting spray canister and a non-lethal device as taught by the prior art above. Disadvantageously, the officer must carry all of these items on his or her person in order to be ready for a variety of situations. Due to size considerations of the various devices and the available real estate, it is very difficult to fit all of these types of devices on the officer""s person, on a belt, for example. The devices simply take up too much physical space. Such an assortment of devices may actually bog down the officer such that the officer will not be able to move as quickly if pursuing a suspect, or the officer will be delayed in selecting the appropriate device to use. The reality is that an officer typically does not have much time to xe2x80x9csort throughxe2x80x9d such a variety of devices in order to select the appropriate weapon or device needed. What is needed is a multi-functional non-lethal projectile launching device that increases the available real estate on an officer""s belt by incorporating the functionality of several other devices within its physical structure.
An example of a prior art attempt at combining multiple devices into a single integrated unit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,927, issued to Owens for a xe2x80x9cMULTI-FUNCTION CLIPBOARD APPARATUS, which patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Owens teaches a clipboard for police officers to write tickets, and includes a built in flashlight, a gun that can fire a bullet or a tear gas cartridge, a camera, and can act as a shield against projectiles. Such a device, in the form of a clipboard would not be practical for law enforcement officers other than in the standard traffic stop to issue a ticket. The clipboard would not be useful to an officer conducting a drug raid or pursuing a suspect, since the clipboard itself is bulky and not conducive to fitting on the belt of an officer.
Thus, as will be appreciated by those of skill in the art, significant improvements are needed in non-lethal projectiles for delivering inhibiting and/or marking substances to targets, especially to living targets. For example, muzzle safe projectile systems that provide optimum dispersal of the substances contained therein are desirable. Further, projectile systems that may be readily incorporated into existing officer training programs would be advantageous, as such systems would insure that officers could be quickly, cost effectively, and easily trained in the use of the system, which, in turn would be of particular advantage to the officer when attempting to use the system under stressful situations, as would normally be the case. Also, projectile systems that incorporate other utilitarian functions, e.g. a flashlight or club, into their basic structure would be advantageous, since they would increase the real estate available on an officer""s belt. Additionally, non-lethal projectile systems designed to impact a living target in such a way as to actually facilitate the effectiveness of the system are desirable, as are methods of employing such projectile systems to maximize effectiveness thereof.
The present invention advantageously addresses the above-identified needs, as well as other needs, by providing a non-lethal or less-than-lethal projectile system for delivering a substance to a target, especially a living target, such as a human or animal target, wherein the projectile system is specially designed to maximize its effectiveness by providing a kinetic impact against the target at a first location on or near the target combined with optimum dispersal of the substance on and/or about the target at a second location. The projectile systems of the present invention provide an improved mechanism for delivering the inhibiting substance to the target""s face, without requiring that the projectile impact the target""s face, or even the target at all, due to a non-local dispersal or atomization of the inhibiting substance in a xe2x80x9ccloudxe2x80x9d that may envelop the target. Further, the projectile system is designed such that deployment facilitates its effectiveness by creating sufficient force, upon impact with the target, to cause the target to move his, her or its face into the dispersing substance, while at the same time experiencing impairment, or temporary disability as a result of the impact. Specifically, the non-lethal projectiles are able to be launched with sufficient non-lethal force to immediately slow and/or stop a moving target, before the inhibiting substance carried thereby affects the target. Thus, a synergism is created between the stunning effect and the inhibiting effect of the inhibiting substance, such that the net result of the stunning and the inhibiting is greater than each effect separately. Additionally, the projectile systems of the present invention are easier and cheaper to manufacture than heretofore known projectiles, are effective at safer, stand-off distances as well as at close range distances, are easily integrated into normal officer training programs, and can be used with conventional, as well as custom multi-functional, launching devices.
In one aspect, the projectile system employs an inhibiting/impairing substance and/or a marking substance, such as a colored dye or chemical compound having a particularly offensive odor (i.e. malodorant), to slow/stop, repel and/or mark for identification (either by a dye or through attendant bruising of the target as a result of the kinetic impact), a living target. In another aspect, the projectile system includes a projectile body, for example, a capsule, filled to greater than 50%, preferably to 75% to 99%, more preferably to 85% to 95% and most preferably to about 90% to 95%, of its volume with an inhibiting/impairing substance and/or marking substance and/or inert substance, such that upon impact with a target, the substance is radially (or transversely to the motion of the projectile system) dispersed on and/or about the target. In a still further aspect, the present invention provides a projectile system that operates by impacting a living target with sufficient force to cause the target to move or hunch towards the projectile thereby bringing his/her face more proximate to the nearly simultaneously dispersing cloud of inhibiting/marking substance.
In another aspect, embodiments of the present invention advantageously are filled with any of the following substances: an inhibiting substance, either in liquid or powder form, such as oleoresin capsicum (also referred to as xe2x80x9cOCxe2x80x9d), capsaicin (i.e., the active ingredient or capsaicinoid within oleoresin capsicum), tear gas (e.g., CS or CN); a marking or tagging substance, such as a colored dye; a malodorant; and/or an inert substance, such as talcum or water; or any combination thereof. For example, it is contemplated herein, by the present inventors, that a projectile system in accordance with one embodiment could include a combination of oleoresin capsicum and talcum (or alternatively, a combination of capsaicin and talcum), at a desired ratio, and to an appropriate fill level in order to improve dispersion of and the effect of the oleoresin capsicum to a desired level.
Alternatively, a combination of oleoresin capsicum, and/or other inhibiting substance, and a colored dye, malodorant and/or other marking substance, may be employed to simultaneously incapacitate the target and mark him/her for later identification. In one embodiment of a marking substance, a chemical marker or chemical fingerprinted paint, such as produced by Yellow Jacket, Inc. of California, can be used which effectively leaves a chemical ID or chemical fingerprint on the target, which can be used by the police to verify a person was struck by a non-lethal projectile. As such, the chemical marker includes a chemical ID, identifying the batch of the marker, that is formulated into the marker during manufacture. For example, a fleck of the chemical marker found on a suspect two weeks after the being impacted with the chemical marker, can be chemically identified and traced to the shooter; thus, the suspect may be linked to a crime scene by the chemical marker. In yet another alternative, it may be desirable to employ only a marking substance or only an inert substance, such as talcum or water, in the projectile system, such as when the projectile system is being used for training purposes. In a still further embodiment, the projectile system may have no substance contained therein. In this embodiment, the projectile system may be used to mark a living target by bruising him/her upon impact.
In a particular embodiment, the projectile system comprises a projectile body, for example, a spherical capsule (although other shapes of projectile bodies may be used) separable into two about equal halves (e.g. a first part and a second part), wherein the halves contain a powdered impairing substance sufficient in amount so that the projectile body is at least greater than 50% full and preferably between about 60% and 99% full, for example, from between 75% and 95%, for example, about 90% filled with a powdered substance and wherein, to facilitate manufacture of the projectile system, the powdered substance within each half is compressed and/or retained therein by a thin membrane, for example a paper foil, which contacts the inhibiting substance during assembly of the spherical capsule. In this preferred embodiment, the thin membrane is preferably sufficiently strong to retain the desired substance within the capsule as it is manufactured or assembled, yet frangible enough to readily rupture subsequent sealing of the capsule and prior to, or at least simultaneously with, impact with the target. The inhibiting substance may, for example, contain at least 0.5% oleoresin capsicum, e.g., between 1% and 30%, e.g., between 5% and 20%, with a remainder of the inhibiting substance being either an inert substance or a marking substance or a different inhibiting substance, such as tear gas liquid or powder or a liquid or powder malodorant. Alternatively, the inhibiting substance may, for example, comprise at least 0.1% capsaicin (which is the active ingredient within oleoresin capsicum in either natural form or pharmaceutical grade), preferably at least 0.5% capsaicin, and more preferably at least 1% capsaicin with the remainder of the inhibiting substance as either a marking substance, an inert substance, and/or a malodorant. Similarly, more than one inhibiting substance m ay be combined to provide a total of at least 0.1% to about 30% or more of inhibiting substances within the capsule depending on the target to be impacted, e.g. a higher percentage may be required for impacting large animals.
In a further embodiment, the projectile system comprises the projectile body, e.g., spherical capsule, separable into two about equal halves, wherein the halves contain the powdered impairing substance sufficient in amount so that the projectile is at least greater than 50% full and preferably is between about 60% and 99% full, for example, from between 75% and 95%, e.g. about 90% filled with the powdered substance and wherein, to facilitate manufacture of the projectile system, the powdered substance within each half is compacted using, for example, a mandrel, whereby respective portions of the powdered substance each remain packed within a respective half during assembly of the halves into a spherical (or other suitably shaped projectile body) capsule. As indicated above, the powdered impairing substance may, for example, contain at least 0.5% oleoresin capsicum, e.g., between 1% and 30%, e.g., between 5% and 20%, with a remainder of the powdered substance being an inert substance, a marking substance or a different inhibiting substance. Alternatively, the powdered impairing substance may, for example, contain at 0.1% capsaicin, preferably at least 0.5% capsaicin, and more preferably at least 1% capsaicin with the remainder of the powdered substance being either a marking substance, an inert substance, and/or a malodorant.
In some variations, the inhibiting substance may include fragments of solid material to enhance dispersion of the inhibiting substance. For example crushed walnut shells, rice, wood shavings, metal particles, such as metal powder or metal filings, or the like may be added to the inhibiting substance to help carry the inhibiting substance away from a point of impact of the projectile against the target. The solid material, having a greater density and mass than the inhibiting substance, inert substance or marking substance, t ends to project further from the point of impact, there by facilitating dispersion of the substance as it is carried by the solid material.
In yet other variations, a weighting substance, for example metal balls, metal shot metal balls, wood pieces or other high mass and/or high density materials, such as higher density powders or granules, can be added to or in place of the inhibiting substance to not only facilitate dispersion of a powdered substance, but to also increase the kinetic impact of the projectile against the target, thus enhancing the initial impact effectivity of the projectile. This variation can be used to enhance the already synergistic combination of kinetic impact and inhibiting substance, which act, for example, serially, in order to initially stun a target with the kinetic impact, and then debilitate the target with the inhibiting substance. Alternatively, this variation may be employed, where one or more targets are located behind a glass or similar barrier, to break the glass, thereby providing access to other targets.
In use, these higher kinetic force projectiles may, or optionally may not, contain an inhibiting substance. And, if such high kinetic impact projectiles do not contain an inhibiting substance, such projectile bodies may optionally be, for example, solid, rather than hollow projectile bodies, e.g., capsules, and thus may be made from solid steel, rubber, glass, plastic, or the like. These kinetic projectiles may be used alone or intermixed with projectiles containing inhibiting substance. When intermixed, a pattern of one kinetic projectile for every X inhibiting projectiles may be utilized, where X may be, for example, from between 1 and 10. Or, kinetic projectiles may be used to initially subdue a target, followed by inhibiting projectiles to impair the target. In addition, these kinetic projectiles may be arranged such that successive projectiles carry an increasing kinetic impact, so that an initial impact would be of relatively low kinetic force, and successive kinetic impacts would be of relatively higher forces. In this approach, kinetic projectile bodies may be intermixed with inhibiting capsules, or may themselves carry an inhibiting substance. Also, each successive round may be of increasing kinetic force, or a group of projectiles at a given kinetic force may be fired before a subsequent group of high kinetic force.
In further variations, a marking agent, dye, malodorant, or taggant can be added to the inhibiting substance in order to provide a mechanism for identifying the target at a later time. This feature of this variation may be particularly useful in law enforcement applications, where evidence gathering may be enhanced if the target can be marked. By combining a marking agent with an inhibiting substance a significant synergism is achieved. In another aspect, marking can be effected by bruising of the target due to the kinetic impact of the projectile against the target.
In one embodiment of a marking substance, the projectile body, e.g., capsule of the projectile system may contain a chemical compound that has a particularly offensive odor, also referred to as a malodorant. In use, the projectile system can be launched at a suspect, such that the suspect will have an unwelcome odor on his or her person. Such odor will effectively xe2x80x9cmarkxe2x80x9d the person. Additionally, a projectile body containing a malodorant may be used to repel or keep persons away from a particular area. As such, several projectile systems can be launched at the ground or wall, for example, of an area that it is desired to others away from. The area will typically smell so offensive that it will keep others from coming near the smell. The malodorant has applications in crowd dispersal and crowd control, as well. On example of a malodorant that has a particularly offensive odor is called xe2x80x9cDragons Breathxe2x80x9d which is an organic sulfur compound produced by DeNovo Industries, of The Woodlands, Texas. In variations of this embodiment, a specially designed projectile body, e.g., capsule, is produced that includes a glass capsule contained within the projectile body. The glass capsule seals within itself certain malodorants, such as Dragons Breath and other sulfur compounds, that have solvent properties that can eat through a plastic variety projectile body. The glass capsule within the projectile body is ruptured upon impact of the projectile body, releasing the malodorant. In further variations, the glass capsule is guided centrally within the projectile body with protrusions formed within the projectile body. These protrusions center the glass capsule within the projectile capsule and additionally may provide pressure points to assist in the fracturing of the glass capsule upon impact.
In yet a further variation, a powdered inhibiting substance can be combined with a liquid or gas irritant, or other agent to be delivered. The liquid or gas, and the powdered irritant can be carried in separate chambers, in for example, separate halves of the projectile using the membranes described herein to contain the powdered inhibiting substance and the other agent, keeping them separated, if needed. If a liquid or gas is contained by one or both of the membranes, such membranes can be made, for example out of plastic, vinyl, rubber or the like.
In an alternative embodiment, the projectile body, e.g., capsule of the projectile system is constructed to facilitate rupture thereof upon impact with a target. In one aspect, the projectile body has a plurality of structurally weakening dimples within its exterior or interior surface, and, more particularly, the structurally weakening dimples have a minimum depth of about 15%, preferably about 20%-75% and most preferably about 30% to 60% of the thickness of the projectile body. In one embodiment, as few as two structurally weakening dimples, e.g. located at each pole of a spherical capsule, will be sufficient to enhance the rupturing of the projectile system upon impact. Advantageously, these dimples also provide enhanced aerodynamic qualities, thus serving a dual and synergistic combination of uses. Alternatively, the projectile body employs a matrix of global surface scoring in its exterior and/or interior surface to provide a weakened surface and facilitate rupture upon impact. Further alternatively, a combination of dimples, with surface scoring connecting the dimples may be employed to provide both enhanced aerodynamic qualities and to facilitate rupturing of the projectile body upon impact.
In a further embodiment, a three-part projectile is produced which contains a three-part projectile body, e.g., a three-part capsule. The first and second parts are typically two halves of the projectile body (or capsule); however, one of the halves has a fill hole formed therein. A third part, or lid is designed to seal the fill hole of the second part once a substance or substances (whether liquid, solid, powder or gas) are filled into the three-part capsule. Thus, advantageously, the substances are able to be filled into the capsule, after sealing the first and second parts together, through the fill hole. The fill hole is large enough to fill the volume to at least 50%, more commonly at least 80%, and even at least 90% of the available volume without spillage occurring, at least in a controlled use. The substances, especially if a powdered substance, may then be compressed using a mandrel or similar device, and refilled. Further advantageously, this embodiment allows for a single apparatus that may be filled with either liquids or powders effectively. Thus, advantageously, the need to design a separate projectile body for liquids and for powders is not required.
In other embodiments, the contents of projectile system as described herein may be pressurized, for example, by producing the projectile in an increased pressure environment or atmosphere, or by adding compounds to the substance contained within the projectile that release gases or expand upon warming up to a room temperature. As such, since the contents of the projectile body are pressurized, upon impact, the dispersal of the contents on and about a target is enhanced.
In another embodiment, stabilizing fins are coupled, attached, bonded, or otherwise formed into the body of the projectile body. These fins assist in stabilizing the flight of the projectile body so that the projectile body can travel farther distances. These fins may be straight fins or, alternatively, may be curved fins such that the flight of the projectile body is spin stabilized.
In another embodiment, the projectile may be comprised of a glow-in-the-dark material such that the projectile bodies may be seen and used during the evening or at night. As such, users will be able to see the flight of the projectile bodies and also determine by sight if a target has been impacted.
In another embodiment, the present invention includes a method of assembling the projectile system herein comprising the steps of filling each half of the projectile body, e.g., the capsule, with a portion of the substance to be delivered to the target, covering the substance within each half of the projectile body, e.g., the capsule, with a thin membrane to retain the substance therein and sealingly attaching the two halves to one another. In a particular embodiment, the two halves of the capsule are welded to one another using ultrasound, glue or a suitable solvent. Or alternatively, the two halves may be formed with interlocking flanges, so as to snap together without need for the use of solvent, glue or ultrasonic welding, or so as to provide a mechanical closure, while, for example, a solvent or glue is used to provide hermeticity to the projectile body, thereby preventing contamination of, for example, a powder irritant with, for example, water vapor, which can cause clumping of the powder irritant, and thus reduce the ability of the powder irritant to disperse. In a still further embodiment, the sealed capsule is shaken or otherwise subjected to forces sufficient to rupture the membranes therein, after sealing thereof.
In another embodiment, the present invention includes a method of assembling the projectile system herein comprising the steps of filling each half of the projectile body, e.g., capsule, with a portion of the substance to be delivered to the target, compressing (or tamping) the substance within each half, such as with a mandrel, to retain the substance therein, and sealingly attaching the two halves to one another. As above, in a particular embodiment, the two halves of the capsule are welded to one another using ultrasound, glue of a suitable solvent. Or alternatively, the two halves may be formed with interlocking flanges, so as to snap together without need for the use of solvent, glue or ultrasonic welding, or so as to provide a mechanical closure, while, for example, a solvent or glue is used to provide hermeticity to the capsule, thereby preventing contamination of, for example, a powder irritant with, for example, water vapor, which can cause clumping of the powder irritant, and thus reduce the ability of the powder irritant to disperse.
Advantageously, the structure provided by the embodiments herein provides a highly accurate, muzzle safe projectile. By making available an option of using existing paint ball launcher technology, the inventors provide not only a highly accurate launch device, but one that is readily available, and extremely cost effective for law enforcement agencies and military branches.
Advantageously, present training programs for law enforcement and military personnel include training such personnel to target a target""s chest area when using lethal weaponry. Use of the above methodology with the above non-lethal or less-than-lethal projectile does not change this tactic, and thus, both the above method and above projectile are readily deployable with and readily compatible with the training of current law enforcement and military personnel.
In a variation, rapid firing of projectiles, such as for example from an automatic or semi-automatic weapon, in accordance with the embodiments herein can be used to enhance both kinetic stunning, and impairing of the target with the inhibiting substance. Such rapid firing can be effected with projectiles having successively more concentrated fills of inhibiting substance, such as 1%, 5%, 10%, 15%, 20% and possibly higher mixes of inhibiting powder with inert powder, in order to initially deliver a minimum of inhibiting substance, gradually increasing strength of the inhibiting substance with successive projectiles. Several projectiles at each strength may be used followed by several at a next higher strength or each successive projectile may contain substance at an increasing strength or any combination of strengths may be employed.
Whether or not projectiles with successively more concentrated fills are employed, or, for example, a single fill concentration is employed, the rapid firing of projectiles at a target offers an advantage in that a larger more diffuse cloud of inhibiting substance is created with each impact of a projectile against or near the target. Thus, in effect, successively greater amounts of inhibiting substance are delivered to the target with each successively impacting, rapidly rifled projectile.
When rapid firing is employed, a pattern of projectile impacts beginning near a target""s shoulder, and moving toward a target""s groin may be particularly advantageous at causing the target to move his or her face into the cloud of powdered inhibiting substance, or irritant, as he or she hunches over and turns to protect him or herself from the pattern of projectile impacts. Similarly, a pattern beginning near the target""s groin, and moving toward the target""s shoulder may also be effective and advantageous. This latter approach particularly lends itself to use when an aggressive target may ultimately need to be targeted in an extremely aggressive manner, such as at the target""s head. Specifically, a pattern of projectile impacts beginning near a target""s groin can move up the target""s torso, and, if needed, terminate with projectile impacts on or near the target""s head. The inventors envision that the targeting of a target""s head be used only in extreme cases, perhaps only in cases that would justify the use of deadly force.
Thus, in yet a further embodiment, the invention contemplated herein includes a method of impairing a human target by impacting the target""s upper torso, especially upper chest area, with a projectile system in accordance herewith, with sufficient force to cause the target""s upper torso to move posteriorly and the target""s head to move anteriorly that is, to hunch forward towards the projectile. This effect is enhanced by the target""s natural propensity to close around a point of impact, and to protect a wounded area. Upon impact with the target, the projectile body, e.g., the substance radially disperses on and about the target. For example, the capsule ruptures, causing the radial dispersion of the substance contained therein. And thus, as the target""s head moves anteriorly, it moves toward a cloud of radially dispersing substance. As a result, the substance comes in contact with the target""s face, and, especially, the mucous membranes, such as, of the target""s airway, thereby maximizing the inhibiting effects of the substance. As a further advantage of the present method, the target will naturally be caused to inhale as his or her face is moved anteriorly, and, thus, the target is forced to inhale the substance from the cloud, causing a significantly enhanced effectivity as compared to commercially available device of which the present inventors are aware.
In another aspect of the present invention, frangible projectile bodies, e.g., capsules, in accordance herewith, containing breaker balls, such as steel balls, ceramic balls, glass balls or other materials having enhanced mass/weight characteristics, may be fired initially, for example, from a rapid fire rifle, so as to open a passage through a barrier, for example glass, acrylic or similar glass-like material, followed by firing of one or more projectiles filled with an inhibiting substance, i.e., irritant. This variation provides a particular advantage in situations such as car chases, where a target can be impaired while stopped momentarily in traffic as he or she attempts to elude law enforcement personnel. Specifically, while stopped, an officer can fire a series of breaker balls followed by projectiles containing inhibiting substance. The use of breaker balls can also, for example, be useful in situations such as hostage situations where a target is located inside a building behind glass that first needs to be broken before inhibiting projectiles can be fired into the building toward the target. Most advantageously, because the capsules containing the breaker balls are frangible and break upon impact with the glass-like barrier, they are less dangerous to the living targets than would be a non-encapsulated breaker ball.
In a further method, the projectiles of the above embodiments need not strike the target to be effective. Instead the projectiles can be aimed at a wall, a ceiling, or at another structure near, especially above, the target, whether or not the target is not visible. Specifically, for example, a target hiding behind a wall can be effectively inhibited by the widely dispersed cloud of inhibiting substance, e.g., powder, produced upon impact of the projectile against a nearby structure. This method is useful, for example, in armed robbery situations, prison riots, cell extractions, and the like, where targets may be intentionally hiding from law enforcement or military personnel.
Thus, it is a feature of the present invention to provide a projectile system for delivering a desired substance, especially an impairing/inhibiting substance and/or a marking substance to a target, which projectile system provides optimum dispersal, and therefore effectiveness, of the substance(s) on and/or about the target.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the technologies used to produce common paint ball launchers are used in creating custom, multi-functional launching devices. Such multi-functional launching devices incorporate other utilitarian functions into the non-lethal projectile launcher other than the ability to fire non-lethal projectiles. In one embodiment of the present invention, a multi-functional launch device is incorporated into a flashlight body such that the resulting launcher is able to launch non-lethal projectiles and provides a sight function, i.e. the flashlight. Therefore, advantageously, the non-lethal projectile launcher could be used at night or in darkly lit areas without the use of a separate flashlight. The launcher body could further be constructed of a rigid material to provide a kinetic function in enabling the launcher to be used as a physical striking weapon, as well.
In additional embodiments, the flashlight launcher may also incorporate an inhibiting spray canister (i.e. pepper spray (OC), xe2x80x9cmacexe2x80x9d or tear gas) and/or a siren canister (i.e. a xe2x80x9cscreamerxe2x80x9d). Furthermore, the flashlight launcher may also include a radio transmitter that transmits a signal to other police officers requesting backup or transmits a signal to a security system that automatically dials the police or a security station when the launcher is used to fire a non-lethal projectile. Thus, the multi-functional custom launch device of the present invention would replace several devices currently being carried by police officers, e.g. a separate flashlight, a separate non-lethal projectile launcher, a separate xe2x80x9cnightstickxe2x80x9d or club, a separate inhibiting spray canister (i.e. mace), and a separate siren canister. Thus, an officer is less burdened by a variety of devices since the officer only has to carry one multi-functional custom launch device on his or her belt to perform all of these functions.
In another embodiment, the multi-functional custom launch device may take the form of a PR-24 police baton. In this embodiment, non-lethal projectiles of the present invention are fired from the xe2x80x9carmxe2x80x9d of the baton, while the device remains a fully functioning baton that can be used to subdue or strike suspects. Additionally, the multi-functional custom launcher may also include inhibiting spray canisters and siren canisters incorporated into the xe2x80x9chandlexe2x80x9d or other portions of the baton, such that the custom launch device will perform the functions of a non-lethal projectile launcher, a baton, an inhibiting spray, and a siren spray. Again, advantageously, this multi-functional custom launch device would replace several different devices that would be carried by law enforcement personnel, resulting in more available space or real estate on the belt of the officer for other devices. Furthermore, such multi-functional launch devices incorporate combinations of known technologies, e.g. paint ball launchers, flashlights, batons, inhibiting canisters, and electronics, to create to single integrated multi-functional launch device.